cameronmurphysadventuresingoanimatefandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure 2: The Wrath of Mr. Keebler/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming sequel to Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure, Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure 2: The Wrath of Mr. Keebler. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows GreenyWorld Studios logo) (Shows C.E. Animation Studios logo) Text: 2 years later... (Shows the wreckage of The Randomiser from the first film, stays idle for a few seconds then pans to Mr. Keebler walking slowly towards the wreckage) Mr. Keebler: (in Scary Voice) My... Randomiser! (Mr. Keebler kneels down at the wreckage and starts crying softly for a short period of time before he finds a note buried in the wreckage) Mr. Keebler: (shocked) What's this? (Mr. Keebler picks up the note.) Mr. Keebler: A note? (Mr. Keebler starts reading the note.) Mr. Keebler: "Dear, creator of The Randomiser..." (The camera pans down through the note.) Cameron Murphy: (echoes) "I first saw your robot on Wikipedia, so me and my dad went on an adventure... while the film showed other people in-between scenes of the film, of course. After a long journey, we found your robot and I was truly amazed when we saw it. It sounded like a Speakonia voice, more like Robosoft 3. Then, my dad got his guns out and destroyed it. Then, we went back home, to the normal GoAnimate City. Hope you take pleasure in reading this note about what happened to your robot. Love..." (A dramatic sting plays as we zoom in on the name.) Mr. Keebler: Cameron Murphy?! (Mr. Keebler drops the note in shock, then we cut to see everything red and Mr. Keebler's shock into anger.) Mr. Keebler: (in Scary Voice) That... SON OF A BITCH BASTARD! He... destroyed my god-damned Randomiser, my latest and greatest invention to destroy GoAnimate City once and for all! But no, he had to go and destroy it! (Everything is in normal colours again.) Mr. Keebler: (in normal voice) Well, I'll show him! I'm gonna come to his house and show him how truly evil and brutal I am! (Mr. Keebler starts looking at the sunset.) Mr. Keebler: (scheming) Get ready, Cameron Murphy... (The camera starts zooming in slowly on Mr. Keebler's face.) Mr. Keebler: You're now about to witness... (The camera stops and everything turns red again.) Mr. Keebler: (in Scary Voice) The wrath of Mr. Keebler! (The screen cuts to black as another dramatic sting is heard. Then, text is typed in.) Text: Meanwhile... (Fades to the GoAnimate Shopping Centre where Cameron Murphy walks to it) (Cameron Murphy walks through multiple shops before walking into Tesco.) Cameron Murphy: Ah, Tesco. I remember this since season 2. (looks at the camera) It's one of the show's classic seasons. Maybe you should check it out. Go ahead. Go buy seasons 1 and 2 at your local shop. (thinking) Oh wait, you're watching this movie, aren't you? Well, your local cinema might sell them now and when you leave the theatre. (laughs) Wait a minute! Why I'm still talking when I should be walking into Tesco by now? I'll see you at the end of the movie. (Cameron Murphy walks into Tesco.) More coming soon!